


Launch Party

by Lokei



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Episode Tag, Female Character of Color, Gen, POV Female Character, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokei/pseuds/Lokei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They talk too much, but May finds herself warming to her new teammates despite herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Launch Party

May learned how to control even the tiniest twitch of expression long ago--SHIELD was nothing if not good at teaching you to shield your emotions--but her new 'teammates' are a better test of her control than ever Barton was. (And really, it's been how many years and she still hasn't forgiven him for saddling her with that ridiculous nickname.)

FitzSimmons, in particular, individually and as a unit, are challenging her poker face. The pair of them are really just too amusing, kicking their heels over the edge of the ramp, attempting to project the world weary air of veteran agents and not even realizing that their bubbly scientific enthusiasm destroys the illusion instantly. Fortunately they're more adorable than irritating, largely because May knows exactly where that impulse comes from. It's been a very long time since she was fresh meat, but she remembers vividly how certain agents have a tendency to peacock in front of agents-in-training and those who aren't field certified. Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons in particular have come in for a certain amount of hazing (the vast majority of which they haven't even noticed being attempted, so wrapped in their codependent joyful science bubble) and a pretty hefty amount of condescension, which May knows they've noticed. So for FitzSimmons to be playing at knowledgeable and experienced in front of Skye, who was probably never as naive as either of them, is understandable. And hilarious. 

May shoots a look at Coulson, who raises an eyebrow in shared amusement. She tips her head, and goes to sit next to Simmons, knowing the message she's sending their leader. 

Simmons passes her a beer, and salutes May with her own. May raises her hand in return, and behind her bottle, she smiles.


End file.
